Of Friends and Foes
by Saiyuki no Taiyou
Summary: A 2 mysterious girl who had the power to control Fate and cause great destruction while the other had the power to cause darkness and cut the lives of anyone. Became friends at first sight but foes in the end? Konzen[Sanzo]/OC, Kenren[Gojyo]/OC..


_**Of Friends And Foes**_  
  
The Meeting  
  
**********  
** [Konzen]**  
  
Anou k'so baba... Throwing more paper work on me again.  
  
Isn't there anyone out there in Heaven who is capable of doing this job instead of me?  
  
Damn... I should really kill her the next time she gives me a lot of painful, throbbing and sickening work. Ch'~ How I really wish that old woman would just disappear so that I don't have to do all these stupid work. God knows when her life will end though death doesn't occur in Heaven. I remembered someone from the world below said that even boredom could kill a person.  
  
Suddenly... a knock was heard on the door.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
I really fucking wish it isn't that old woman.  
  
Once the door fully opened to reveal a middle-aged woman (girl?) whom I knew, Seiya stucked her head in, "Konzen Douji sama!"  
  
"Cut that out. What do you want?"  
  
"Hehe. Gomen," she said while stepping in and giving me the usual smile of hers.  
  
Kerizuya Seiya, the most beautiful and charming goddess on Heaven, also known as the Goddess of Fate and Destruction. The only favourite daughter of Tentei. 'Fate'... A force which is suppose to be the cause of and in crontrol of all events. A power which is beyond humans' control. Though given that kind of rank, she still act normal, like us gods living in Heaven. Unlike Soushi Lilika, the Goddess of Destiny, Seiya is still far more stronger than her even with will-power.  
  
"That Goddess of Mercy told me to get you. She said that Egan had brought something up from the world below," she said.  
  
'Goddess of Mercy' huh? Give me break. 'Mercy'? Yeah right... My good-for-nothing aunt, one of the five saints of Heaven... So what? Does that mean that she could order me around doing all these stuff?! *sigh*  
  
"What?" I groaned behind my desk.  
  
She came closer, towards my desk and pulled on my hand, "Forget what you're doing and come quick! I heard it's something from Mt. Kaka."  
  
"Alright! Alright!" I got up and went with her.  
  
We finally reached the woman's chamber. Seiya stood next to me, anxiously awaiting the 'thing' Egan had brought up  
  
Egan entered the room and knelt before the woman.  
  
"Hisashiburi des, Kanzeon Bosatsu sama. I know you're busy..." Egan was cut off by Kanzeon.  
  
"Skip the greeting. You brought the kid from the world below, didn't you?"  
  
"Well I saw some witnesses said that he was born from a rock at Mt Kaka."  
  
"Born from a rock?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"It means..." Kanzeon wat cut off by...  
  
"The kid's neither a human nor a demon. He possessed a great power within him and I'm certain about it." Seiya continued. "You're too slow, Kannon."  
  
"Ite na yo! Hanasei! Hanasei teba!" it shouted.  
  
"Urusai! Shizukani shiro!" Egan ordered him while another man pushed him down to sit on the floor.  
  
"You said you'd feed me. Uso suki!" he retorted.  
  
He really looked like an animal to me. The kid suddenly looked at me with his big golden eyes. He stood up and walked towards me. "Kirei naa... You look just like the sun." he said.  
  
**********  
** [Seiya]**  
  
"You look just like the sun," he said to Konzen.  
  
He held onto Konzen's ponytail. He tugged on it and some of his hair came off. He looked at the strand of hair in his hand.  
  
I was trying to hold back a big laugh. And I mean 'big'.  
  
"Hehe. Gomen," he said while putting on a wide smile on his face.  
  
I turned back and placed my hand on Kannon's throne, trying to hold it in. She was trying to laugh too. Can't blame her for that.  
  
"KONO BAKASARU!!" Konzen shouted, hitting the kid.  
  
"I apologise for his rudeness, Konzen Douji sama," Egan said apologectically. "I'll bring him out-"  
  
"Matte. We'll keep him here," Kanzeon said.  
  
Konzen stopped hitting the kid when he heard that.  
  
"K-KANZEN BOSATSU!! You could hardly take care of a single flower in your garden and you want to take care of this animal?!" Jiroushin asked.  
  
"Who said anything about me taking care of it?" she said. "I'll leave it to my dear nephew. Let it be his pet."  
  
"SAY WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU THROWING THIS SARU TO ME, KONO BABA!!!" Konzen shouted.  
  
"Take good care of him and don't forget to name him."  
  
I can't hold it in much longer. I dropped down laughing my head off. "This is- haha... This is totally good! I haven't laugh this much in ages!"  
  
"Teme Seiya... YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME WITH THIS!!" Konzen retorted.  
  
"No way, Mr. blonde guy. I've got MY own saru to take care of," I replied, still laughing my head off.  
  
"THE HELL I CARE!"  
  
"Zan nen da naa, Konzen," I got up and walked towards the door. "Ja naa~" I waved.  
  
"Bye-bye, nee chan!" the kid said, waving at me.  
  
I just smiled at him and walked away from the chamber.  
  
Haha... Poor Konzen... He had to take care of that kid. It's kinda strange... That kid... yet innocent, he possessed a great power within him. The power he had... it's like as if he ruled the Earth since he was born from a rock. Is he... by any chance the Earth Guardian? And that headband he had on his forehead... He must have possessed a power that is beyond us, gods. He's no ordinary kid. I guess there's one person who could help me with this problem._  
_  
"Seiya sama!!" I heard someone called for me. I turned around.  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
The lady's panting. Why is she in such a hurry?  
  
"Seiya sama... Where... have you been... all this while? I've... been searching for you... all over Heaven...," she said, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh? Who might you be?" I asked, though I knew who she is in the first place.  
  
She then faced at me, still gasping for air.  
  
"Why... If it isn't you, Hitomi san," I said, knowing that this lady here is my guardian, Shiiyou Hitomi. "Haha... Gomen ne. I was from Kannon's chamber."  
  
"Anou Kanzeon Bosatsu sama desu ka?" she asked.  
  
"Eh? Ah...sou des. I'm on my way to see someone right now. Would you like to accompany me for awhile?" I asked her.  
  
"Seiya sama... My duty is to-"  
  
"Enough... I don't want anyone to follow me like a child. Hitomi san, forget what Father said."  
  
"But Seiya sama... if i don't-"  
  
"Heed the orders of Father? Hmph... Father's just overprotective." _//Juzt like him and my late mother... Mother...//_  
  
"Anou... Seiya sama...? Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Ah... Gomen... I was lost in my own thought just now. Well... I'd better get going before it's late."  
  
"Let me accompany you, Seiya sama." she pleaded.  
  
"Oh? Alright." I finally answered.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X  
  
*Sigh* Finally... we've reached the place where no other gods dare enter unless they're loyal to 'her'.  
  
"Seiya sama..." Hitomi started, "Isn't this place forbidden?"  
  
"It is to 'them' but it isn't to me..." I said with confidence. "Since you've come all this way with me, I suggest you not to tell anyone that I've been here... not even Father, is that understood?"  
  
"H-Hai, Seiya sama!" She said, trembling.  
  
My gazes soften a little. "Gomen ne, Hitomi san. That wasn't like me, was it?" *Giggling*   
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Well... She's dumbfounded. Can't blame her though after what I've just told her. It must have scared her, really. "Well now... Do you mind waiting for me outside or do you want to follow me inside?"  
  
"It'll be better if I follow you, Seiya sama."  
  
I just nodded at her.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X  
  
We've entered the building. Looks like an ancient castle to me. Everything here are all ancient. That's strange. Why would 'she' still wants to keep all of the ancient things when they should disappear a long time ago? Well... it doesn't matter to me though. It's really none of my business. 'She' won't answer me even if I force her to.  
  
"I see that you're here for something, Seiya sama," came a voice. A feminine one I should say. _//Where is 'she' when I really need 'her'?! I have no time for jokes right now...//_  
  
*Laughs* "Can't you be more patient, my lady?" There it goes again. I've had it with 'her'!  
  
"Seiya sama... It's dangerous here. Let's head back." pleaded Hitomi.  
  
"Dame da. I'm here for a purpose. Daijoubu, Hitomi san. Everything's gonna be fine." _//I hope...//_ "AH MOU!!! I've had enough of your bickerings! Just come out and show yourself already! I'm here for a purpose!"  
  
A shadow came in view._  
  
_Hmph... It took you long enough to show yourself, Soushi Lilika... who is also known as the Goddess of Destiny... 'Destiny', huh? Oppsite of me... Opposite of Fate; what must happen and cannot be changed or controlled. I can't tell who's stronger though.  
  
"What is it you want of me, my Lady?" she asked while bowing.  
  
"Actually... What I wanted to ask is..." _//Shimatta! Shoudn't have brought Hitomi san along. Seiya... You stupid girl. Now... how am I going to ask Lilika about that heretic?//_  
  
"I see that you have an unwanted guest with you," she said. "Whoever you are, can you kindly wait for Seiya sama outside my door?"  
  
What the heck?! Who is she trying to kid?! There she goes again. The same, old attitude she has towards unwanted or unknown guests. What's wrong with having a company with you to somewhere where others think it isn't safe? Like DUH!!  
  
"Gomen ne, Hitomi san. But I think you really need to wait for me outside." I told her calmly so as not to let her think that I'm fooling around.  
  
"Wakarimashita, Seiya sama. Excuse me." She bowed, and then left.  
  
*Sigh* "You really shouldn't have done that, you know, Lilika." I said.  
  
"My sincere apologies, my Lady. Now... about the purpose-"  
  
"What do you think of that heretic?" I interrupted her.  
  
"The kid that's being brought up from Mt Kaka?" she asked.  
  
I nod.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Man... That was awfully a long lecture. But hey... At least I have information about that kid.  
  
"Seiya sama..."  
  
"Oh, Hitomi san... Sorry if I'm late. Let's head back now," I said.  
  
"Hai..." she said.  
  
A redheaded-like guy came into view. It's him alright... Kenren Taishou.  
  
"Good evening to you, my Lady," greeted the redheaded guy.  
  
I just nodded in return.  
  
"Who's behind you, Kenren Taishou?" I asked.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, Lady Seiya. My name is Serizu Naomi, the Goddess of Death. I'm the captain of the Taishou military and I happen to be Kenren's *blush* acquaintance." she said.  
  
_ //Acquaintance?! That's weird...//_ "Well... better work hard, the both of you. I'd better get going now."  
  
"Be careful..." Kenren said.  
  
Serizu Naomi, the Goddess of Darkness and Death, daughter of Li Touten, sister of Toushin Nataku Taishi. Nice combination. One is the Fighting God, the other, a Goddess who is able to cut the lives of anyone in this Heaven or the world below. A Shinigami and a Satsujin Ningyou. How they perfect as brother and sister. All thanks to their father.  
  
**********  
**[Kenren]**  
  
Kerizuya Seiya, one of the most beautiful women on Heaven. Well... all the women here are beautiful but she's one in a million. A Goddess of Fate she may be, she's a nice person. Never did I saw her punishing people except for her father of course. She's really a quiet girl but... *sigh* Naomi and I are supposed to protect her which was instructed by her father. DAMN! Whenever she gets to trouble, we're the ones who gets the punishment. *heavy sigh*  
  
"Doushitano, Kenren san?" Naomi asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Ah... Betsuni..." I answered. Serizu Naomi, though she's assigned as the captain of the Taishou military, who is also known as the Goddess of Death, she's really a nice person compared to Seiya. Both are equally beautiful. I can't say who's more beautiful though. She's really a caring person especially towards her one and only brother, Toushin Nataku Taishi. She's not a heretic like him but she treats him normally like she did to any other gods in Heaven. "Well now... let's go to the garden to have a short break, Naomi."  
  
"We still have work to do, Kenren san. We'd better head back or else-"  
  
"Or else what?" I interrputed her though I didn't want to. "Don't worry too much. Let's go."  
  
We went outback to the garden. I climbed up a sakura tree and swiped a bottle of sake.  
  
"C'mon up! What are you doing down there?!" I called out to Naomi.  
  
"Kenren san... I don't think we should be doing this. Let's just head back," she pleaded. I kept quiet. Suddenly, a petal fell into my cup of sake.  
  
"Taishou! Kenren Taishou!!" I heard someone calling my name.  
  
Leave him.  
  
"Pulling away from your troops, I see," I looked down, Tenpou Gensui.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I'm not buttering up to those old geezers and drink with them," I looked up in the trees.  
  
"Kenren san!! That's rude!!" scolded Naomi.  
  
"Even if you have a higher rank, you should respect your elders."  
  
I heave a sigh a looked away, "Flowers are good... so are women. I got my share of sake. What more can i ask for?"  
  
"Sou desu ka... Well, I know of a man who doesn't know how to love flowers, women or sake. He always has a displeased look on his face..."  
  
"What a boring guy..."  
  
A guy who looks displeased everyday, huh? Well, can't live with that, can we?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Hie there, ppl!! This is us, Kaname-Tsunami and Saiyuki Freak. This is our 1st combined fic ever. So we want you guys out there to go easy on us. Plz R/R!!!  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. We just own Kerizuya Seiya, Serizu Naomi and Soushi Lilika.  



End file.
